Deux moitiés
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: ONE SHOT - Rhada x Kanon. Après la défaite de Hadès, Rhadamenthe et Kanon se retrouve dans une forêt vierge... Ils vont devoir se supporter s'ils veulent sortir de cette jungle.


Prêt à mourir avec Rhadamenthe, Kanon augmenta son cosmos lorsqu'une soudaine vision lui apparut. Tout se déroula en un quart de seconde: il vit un mur géant sur lequel étaient sculptés deux profils qui se regardaient entre eux. C'étaient les profils des Dieux Hypnos et Thanatos. Kanon reconnut aussitôt le Mur des Lamentations... qui d'une lueur éblouissante se brisa en mille morceaux. Puis soudain, une bouffée de chaleur envahit l'ex-général qui vit son frère disparaître en cendre, ne laissant plus qu'une armure vide. Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet. Saga venait de mourir et Kanon s'était évanouit.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, une sensation d'herbe mouillé le fit bouger. Mais dès qu'il avait bougé un bras, une douleur affreuse couru à travers son corps. Kanon comprit qu'il était encore en vie. Alors, tout doucement, il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt: le soleil qui brillait de mille feux au dessus de sa tête l'avait aveuglé. Cependant, le dragon des mers ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Athéna avait triomphé de Hadès et le soleil était de retour. Puis Kanon se souvint de Rhadamenthe.

Alors, il fit un grand effort pour se relever: ses blessures à peine refermées se rouvraient à cause du mouvement. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas trop d'endroit cassé: seulement un bras mais ça devait guérir rapidement. Ensuite, il scruta les horizons pour chercher des yeux son ennemi, le Spectre du Wyvern, l'un des trois juge de l'Enfer, Rhadamenthe. Tout en cherchant, Kanon remarqua qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt profonde. Il leva la tête et remarqua le spectre perché sur une branche d'un arbre. En se rapprochant du corps de son ennemi, Kanon vit qu'il respirait encore: Rhadamenthe n'était pas mort.

- Et zut, lâcha Kanon. Va falloir l'achever.

Cependant, le spectre n'était plus vêtu de son surplis qui avait certainement dû retourner dans le néant de l'Enfer avec la défaite de Hadès alors, Kanon réfléchit un peu: à quoi bon tuer un homme si la guerre était fini? Ne trouvant pas de réponse satisfaisante, Kanon soupira et bien malgré lui, il détacha le corps de Rhadamenthe pour le soigner.

Le spectre n'était presque pas blessé. Il n'avait rien de cassé mais seulement quelques coupures dû certainement aux arbres. Il devait reprendre connaissance dans une minute à l'autre... Kanon, qui avait mit Rhadamenthe à l'abri du soleil, se dit que le soleil tapait bien fort et qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Une douche... Kanon pâlit soudainement. Il y avait un petit problème: l'eau. Dans cette forêt apparemment immense et vierge, où pouvait-on trouver de l'eau? Car Kanon avait beau être un Chevalier, il n'était pas moins un homme et tout homme avait besoin d'eau pour survivre! Et en plus de ça, il y avait l'autre encore évanouit qu'il fallait soigner...

Le soleil tapait tellement fort que Kanon suait à flot même sous les ombres. Si ça continuait ainsi, il finirait vite desséché... C'était d'une chaleur infernale, les Enfers étaient bien plus agréable que cette canicule! Kanon se demanda cependant un court instant s'il n'était pas en enfer.

- ... De l'eau...

Kanon se retourna vers la voix cassée : Rhadamenthe venait de se réveiller.

- Désolé, y'en a pas.

Par cette réponse, le Wyvern su tout de suite que Kanon se trouvait à ses côtés et il se tourna pour voir la tête de son ennemi. Pourquoi Kanon l'avait-il soigné? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas achevé? Et puis... pourquoi y'a ce soleil qui lui tape sur les nerfs depuis tout à l'heure!

- Il m'énerve ce soleil... soupira Rhadamenthe.

Kanon comprit son message. Rhadamenthe était bien déçu de la défaite de Hadès... mais pour une fois, l'ex-général était d'accord avec lui: le soleil était très désagréable.

- Tu arrives à bouger? demanda Kanon, il faut voir si y'a de l'eau dans le coin.

Sans rien dire, Rhadamenthe se releva. Il pouvait donc bouger. Kanon se leva aussi à son tour et ils entreprirent une marche à travers la forêt qui n'en finissait pas. Au bout de quelques heures, le désespoir se faisait sentir. Le soleil était toujours au dessus le leur tête et aucun court d'eau ne passait près d'eux.

- L'un de nous deux pourrait survivre en buvant le sang de l'autre, annonça soudainement Rhadamenthe. Sauf si on pulvérise la forêt à nous deux.

Pas question de pulvériser la forêt. S'ils faisaient ça, les médias connaîtront tout de l'existence des Chevaliers et le sanctuaire aura de gros problèmes. Mais alors... fallait-il se laisser mourir dans cette forêt de façon vraiment pitoyable! Pas question!

- Si quelqu'un doit mourir, ce sera toi, Rhadamenthe, répondit Kanon. Car si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompes!

Mais la dispute s'arrêtait ici: à force de parler, personne n'avait plus de voix. Et le manque d'eau se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Des heures passèrent sans que rien ne puisse déranger le silence... puis soudain, Rhadamenthe entendit un bruit léger d'eau: ils étaient tout près d'une rivière! Ignorant Kanon, le Spectre s'élança devant lui et dégageant quelques branches, ils découvrit une source d'eau pure et fraîche. Quelle joie! Sans plus attendre, il alla se rafraîchir.

Or, Kanon qui était juste derrière Rhadamenthe, ne pouvait plus tenir. Il était complément à sec. Son bras cassé le faisait souffrir, il voyait trouble et ne tenait lus sur ses jambes... Il voyait Rhadamenthe en train de se rafraîchir, il était à quelques pas de la source mais ses jambes ne tenait plus. Kanon s'évanouit sur le sol.

- Rhadamenthe... essaya-t-il cependant dans un dernière effort.

Or, le Wyvern ne se retourna même pas. Il se contenta de répondre froidement:

- Si tu veux de l'eau y'en a devant toi! Et puis, si tu meurs, ce sera pas de ma faute: c'est toi qui t'es mis dans le pétrin tout seul en essayant de m'emmener avec toi dans la mort! Je n'ai pas non plus le devoir de t'aider. Débrouille-toi tout seul.

Kanon voulait répliquer mais il n'avait plus de force. Il ne sentait plus que sa colère envers Rhadamenthe monter. Puis tout était devenu noir. Le Spectre s'était finalement décidé à donner de l'eau à son ennemi. Kanon l'avait bien soigné au début de la journée alors qu'il était mal en point... Il lui valait alors bien ça. Mais après ça, pas question d'aider l'ex général en quoi que ce soit! Alors là, non! Rhadamenthe ne voulait surtout pas être ami avec ce chevalier d'Athéna!

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Rhadamenthe remarqua l'absence de Kanon sur la branche où il l'avait posé. Se demandant s'il était tombé par terre la nuit en dormant, le Wyvern regarda en bas mais ne trouva rien. Croyant, que Kanon était partit en solo, le laissant tout seul en plein milieu de la jungle, Rhadamenthe pesta contre son ennemi et descendit de l'arbre de très mauvaise humeur afin de se diriger vers la source pour se rafraîchir les idées et se demander comment il allait faire pour sortir de cette forêt tout seul. Mais lorsqu'il atteint la source, une silhouette se baignait dans l'eau. C'était un homme avec de long cheveux bleus. Rhadamenthe reconnu tout de suite Kanon. Il se surprit à admirer la musculature du Dragon des Mers. Son corps était parfait. Il ressemblait à une statue en marbre d'un Dieu grec. Il était si beau... et si nu! Rhadamenthe se secoua mentalement la tête pour se sortir de cette contemplation non voulue. Puis, il se dirigea vers Kanon sans mot. Sur la côte, tout près de lui, Rhadamenthe remarqua un amas de poissons tout frais qui venait d'être pêché.

- Y'a au moins une douzaine de poissons, tu vas vraiment manger tout ça? demanda le spectre sans cacher sa surprise puisqu'il ne se douta pas une seule seconde qu'il y avait aussi sa part dans ce tas.

- Bah, non... on est deux et c'est pour la journée, répondit calmement Kanon qui avait bien sentit l'arrivée de Rhadamenthe.

Dans cette situation là, il fallait répondre "merci", Rhadamenthe le savait mais il ne voulait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose pour lui gratuitement! Même avant qu'il ne soit Spectre, ses parents n'ont rien fait pour lui! Ils le battaient et lui disaient de tout faire tout seul! Rhadamenthe avait appris à ne compter sur personne... Et là, avec Kanon, son univers commençait à changer. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait devenir gentil et ça lui faisait un peu peur.

- Je pense qu'on pourra sortir de cette jungle en suivant le cours d'eau, annonça Kanon en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Je vais ne rhabiller, on ferait mieux de partir le plus rapidement possible.

Rhadamenthe avait rougit violemment mais Kanon ne s'en aperçut pas. Depuis tout à l'heure, l'ex général se baignait nu dans l'eau mais il était de dos... et lorsqu'il s'est retourné, Rhadamenthe s'était sentit très gêné. Il avait tout vu! Et c'était très excitant... dès le matin. Comment Kanon pouvait-il se balader à poil devant lui!

Après s'être remis de l'émotion et un bon petit déjeuner, Rhadamenthe et Kanon prirent leur chemin en suivant le cours d'eau. Le soleil commençait à taper fort de nouveau mais cette fois, ils étaient tout près de l'eau alors, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Puis, il marchèrent ainsi durant deux ou trois jours. Et enfin, une ville se fit percevoir.

- Oui! s'exclama Kanon en sautillant de joie. On a atteint la civilisation! Je peux rentrer au Sanctuaire! Viens, Rhadamenthe, on va demander aux gens où on est!

Kanon attrapa un passant et lui demanda dans quel pays ils étaient. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas comprendre grand chose au grec, ni à l'anglais, ni au japonais... Rhadamenthe essaya avec d'autre langues mais sans succès non plus. Enfin, lorsque Kanon essaya avec du portugais (merci Kaasa) le passant comprit et répondit vivement:

- Bienvenues au Brésil!

- Et cette jungle... c'était tout de même pas...?

- La forêt Amazonienne si si! Attention à vous si vous y entrez, y'a des anacondas partout! répondit le passant qui était très content apparemment de voir des étrangers dans le coin. Mais je connais le coin! J'y suis né et j'y vis! Si vous voulez, je peux vous y conduire pour faire un tour...

- Non merci on y vient de cette forête, je souhaiterai juste connaître l'aeroport le plus proche, fit Kanon qui avait vraiment hâte de rentrer au Sanctuaire.

L'homme leur montra alors un plan du quartier et leur indiqua le chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour se rendre à l'aeroport. Kanon et Rhadamenthe le remercièrent et partirent à pieds puisqu'ils n'avaient ni voiture, ni argent...

- Au fait, pour l'argent, comment on va faire pour les billets d'avion? s'inquiéta Kanon.

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais! s'énerva Rhadamenthe: Kanon venait de gâcher sa bonne humeur! Dire qu'il était bien content de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, il ne manquait plus qu'un problème d'argent pour rester coincé ici jusqu'à la nuit des temps!

- À moins qu'on fasse comme les émigrants... On se cache dans la soute à bagages... ouais c'est ça qu'on devrait faire!

À contrecœur Rhadamenthe le fit avec Kanon. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à voyager dans des conditions pareil: depuis toujours, la famille de Rhadamenthe avait été riche et à chaque fois qu'il prenait l'avion c'était en première classe et dans le pire des cas en classe affaire... Et là, il était avec son pire ennemi enfermé dans la soute à bagage! Quelle humiliation! Et pourtant, sans Kanon (et ses idées bizarres) il serait encore coincé au Brésil... Rhadamenthe ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Et puis il avait aussi cette image de Kanon nu gravé dans son crâne... Quel idée de se baigner tout nu dans l'eau! Et puis zut... De toute façon, une fois arrivé en Grèce, ils vont se séparer et ils ne se reverront plus alors c'est pas la peine de se tracasser.

Un peu rassuré à cette idée, Rhadamenthe se calma. Kanon, quant à lui, rêvait déjà de sa vie au Sanctuaire. Maintenant que Saga n'était plus là, l'armure d'or des Gémeaux était à lui. Et puis, avec personne pour lui faire de l'ombre, il pourra oublier toute sa vie passée derrière Saga. Saga... maintenant, qu'il n'est plus là, Kanon peut enfin être heureux! Kanon n'aimait décidément pas son frère... C'est vrai que durant la bataille contre Hadès, ils ont combattu ensemble pour la même cause mais tout ça, c'était pour Athéna. Kanon n'avait jamais pardonné à Saga tout ce qu'il lui avait fait! Et il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner! Oh, ça non! Fallait pas rêver! C'est à cause de son frère que sa vie était devenu un enfer! Saga était parfait alors que lui ne l'était pas... Oui, Saga était un dieu pour tout le monde mais ça, c'était parce que personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait subir à son propre frère! Il le traitait comme un moins que rien, et il lui faisait la morale durant des heures et des heures! Certes, Saga était un dieu pour les autres, mais pour Kanon, il était vraiment la pire les choses sur terre! Il était un démon, le diable, présent pour noircir sa vie. Oui, il lui en voulait encore... à cause de Saga, Kanon avait vécut durant 28 ans en enfer! Mais maintenant, que Saga n'est plus là... tout changera: il sera heureux.

Arrivé au sanctuaire, Kanon se fit accueillir les bras ouverts par tous les survivant de la Guerre Sainte. Athéna et ses cinq chevaliers de Bronze étaient là. Ils lui avaient posé plein de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait durant ces quatre jours où il n'était pas là. Et Kanon leur raconta ses jours passés avec Rhadamenthe dans la forêt amazonienne. Il état bien content de se retrouver parmi les gens qu'il connaissait. Mais quelques jours passait et Kanon se rendit compte que finalement rien avait changé au Sanctuaire... Tout le monde le regardait comme le remplaçant de Saga, et parfois, on le comparait à son frère, disant que Kanon était moins sympa que lui. Il était encore et toujours comparé à son frère. Même mort, Saga trouvait le moyen de lui pourrir la vie! Kanon sentit qu'il n'était pas à sa place au Sanctuaire. Oui, le Sanctuaire, c'était la place de Saga; pas de Kanon car tant qu'il sera au Sanctuaire, l'ombre de Saga planera toujours au dessus de lui. Alors, il décida d'aller voir Athéna pour lui demander la permission de quitter ses fonctions.

A sa plus grande surprise, la déesse accepta sans poser de question. Il était le seul des chevalier d'or à avoir survécu à la Guerre Sainte, et en tant que survivant, il se devait d'être au Sanctuaire pour enseigner aux autres et préparer les apprentis à une nouvelle bataille probable. Or Athéna lui avait assuré que Seiya et les autres le ferait à sa place et qu'il était libre de partir.

Une fois rentré chez lui, en Écosse, Rhadamenthe soupira d'aise: enfin seul! enfin tranquille! enfin la belle vie! "Je me demande si Kanon va bien au Sanctuaire"... Rhadamenthe se demanda pourquoi il pensait à Kanon, il ne devait pas être bien pour penser à quelqu'un! Une bonne douche lui ferai certainement pas de mal. Mais même sous la douche, Rhadamenthe n'arrêtait pas de penser au chevalier. Surtout sous la douche, il repensait à ce corps nu de Kanon qui lui était apparu comme la Beauté absolue. Puis, il repensait à ces quelques jours passé avec Kanon dans la forêt amazonienne. A ces quelques jours qui était sur le coup très désagréable mais qui après réflexion n'était pas mal du tout...

Rhadamenthe se disait qu'il était devenu trop dépendant. Déjà, durant la Guerre Sainte, en Enfer, il devait toujours être avec ces deux ploucs (Minos et Eaque) qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Lui, il aimait la solitude, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille! Et pourtant... Minos et Eaque lui manquaient aussi. C'étaient ses seuls amis et puis... tous les autres, ceux qui étaient à son service: Valentin, Gordon, Queen... Ils étaient tous morts. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait de la peine pour les autres. Et Rhadamenthe se rendit compte qu'il se sentait vraiment mal: il était de nouveau seul et cette solitude dont il était tant habitué lui pesait beaucoup.

Soudain, une source d'énergie se fit ressentir. Près de sa ville, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait était arrivé. Rhadamenthe reconnu tout de suite le cosmo de Kanon et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire: lui répondre ou effacer sa présence? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Rhadamenthe avait choisit de lui répondre en augmentant lui aussi sa cosmo-énergie pour que Kanon le retrouve très facilement. Et c'est quelques heures plus tard que quelqu'un frappa à sa fenêtre. Rhadamenthe savait que c'était Kanon et donc, sans se retourner, il lui fit signe que c'était ouvert:

- Mais pourquoi, bon dieu, tu ne rentres pas par la porte! fit-il tout de même.

- Je suis venu pour te provoquer en duel! fit Kanon, maintenant que nos blessures vont mieux, nous pourrons continuer notre combat!`

- ... Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que nous n'étions plus ennemis parce que la guerre était fini? fit le spectre d'une voix taquine.

- Si mais...

Mais, Kanon ne savait pas comment faire pour demander à Rhadamenthe s'il pouvait rester avec lui, s'il était le bienvenu chez lui et s'il voulait bien être son ami.

- On verra ça demain, tu n'as qu'a dormir chez moi cette nuit, fit Rhadamenthe qui voyait bien que Kanon était très gêné. Bon, c'est un petit studio de deux pièces mais y'a assez de place pour nous deux, je prendrai le canapé.

- Merci...

Tous deux avaient besoin de compagnie alors, ils étaient bien content. Mais Rhadamenthe se demandait si demain, il devrait vraiment se battre contre Kanon et Kanon aussi se demandait ce qu'il ferait demain. Or, la nuit se faisait tard et tous les deux s'endormirent chacun de leur côté. Demain, serait un autre jour...

Le lendemain matin, Kanon et Rhadamenthe se réveillèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain. Le spectre laissa passer Kanon en disant qu'il ferait autre chose en attendant. Kanon entra donc dans la salle bain avec de quoi se raser... il se lava le visage et en relevant la tête il regarda le miroir... Mais lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir, Kanon y trouva l'ombre de son frère qu'il détestait par dessus tout: même loin du Sanctuaire, Saga le poursuivait. Le grand frère aimé et respecté de tous qui était un ange pour les autres et le diable pour Kanon. Saga, celui qu'il voulait tellement voir loin de lui. Kanon ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était-ce, ce corps pulvérisé par la lumière devant le Mur des Lamentations... était-ce réellement Saga? Était-ce vraiment son frère qui était mort en se sacrifiant pour Athéna...? Non, c'était peut-être Kanon lui-même...

- Mais alors, qui suis-je maintenant? fit l'ex-général.

Durant longtemps il avait été l'ombre de Saga. Il avait tellement voulu voir son frère disparaître de sa vie. Mais en se voyant dans le miroir, Saga était toujours là. Saga... Il l'avait haït plus que tout au monde mais en même temps, il l'aimait plus que tout car il était son frère jumeau, son autre moitié. Et il était mort... emportant avec lui le coeur de Kanon qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer. Saga... il avait finalement été heureux lorsqu'il n'était que son ombre. Sans Saga, il se sentait perdu. À eux deux, ils étaient un. Saga... en mourant, il était devenu un ange. Mais lui, il était encore dans ce monde, ne sachant plus qui il est réellement.

- Kanon! Tu mets combien d'heures à te raser! fit la voix de Rhadamenthe.

Mais comme Kanon ne répondait pas, un peu inquiet, le spectre ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour retrouver un Kanon recroquevillé sur le sol, la tête enfouit dans ses bras et pleurant à flot. Rhadamenthe qui n'était pas du tout doué pour réconforter les gens et qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être gentil, ne su pas du tout comment se comporter et resta sans voix. Mais il sentait bien que Kanon avait besoin de réconfort et que tout allait mal pour lui. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Rhadamenthe posa une main sur l'épaule de Kanon qui releva la tête par pur réflexe.

- Que se passe-t-il? fit le Wyvern d'une voix beaucoup plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

- Rien... fit Kanon qui ne voulait pas qu'on le voit ainsi.

- ... Et pourquoi tu pleures alors! s'énerva Rhadamenthe qui avait fait trop d'effort à être gentil.

- J'aurais dû mourir en même temps que Saga... nous sommes nés ensemble, nous devions mourir ensemble! Saga et moi, nous ne faisions qu'un! Sans lui, je ne suis que la moitié de moi-même! cria Kanon en déballant tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Ne sachant que répondre, et plutôt surpris et énervé par la déclaration de son vis-à-vis, Rhadamenthe ne pu s'empêcher de donner un coup de point à Kanon qui se plaqua contre le mur de la salle de bain qui commençait à fuir à travers les fissures. Les vêtements de Kanon commencèrent à être trempés mais Rhadamenthe s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas digérer la dernière phrase prononcée par Kanon: pour lui, Kanon n'était pas une moitié d'une personne mais un personne à part entière! Puis, dans un mouvement brusque, Rhadamenthe souleva Kanon pour l'embrasser. Kanon qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le spectre du Wyvern se reprit tout de suite et s'éloigna de Kanon aussi rapidement qu'il ne l'avait frappé il y a quelques secondes plus tôt.

- hum, désolé... fit ce dernier en sortant de la salle de bain maintenant totalement inondée. Je vais appeler les plombiers.

Kanon mit quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rhadamenthe avait bien essayé de l'embrasser! Mais pourquoi...? Que venait-il de se passer dans la tête de Rhadamenthe? Cette question, le Wyvern lui-même se la posait: mais pourquoi, nom de Dieu, il avait voulut embrasser Kanon? Il voulait que Kanon vive... qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas l'ombre de son frère, ni Saga lui-même. Rhadamenthe avait toujours été froid et méchant avec les autres, et tout ça, parce qu'il avait peur de s'attacher à une personne. Parce qu'il avait peur d'aimer. D'habitude, il arrivait à se contrôler en maltraitant tous ceux dont il aimait et se faisant haïr par eux pour qu'ils le fuient comme la peste. Mais Kanon était là et jamais il n'avait eut peur de lui et de ses coups... au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il appréciait. Rhadamenthe avait sentit que Kanon l'accepterait alors, il l'avait embrassé afin de lui avouer son amour mais Kanon le repousserait peut-être et cette idée le terriffiait.

Rhadamenthe soupira après avoir appelé les plombiers. Maintenant, Kanon va le regarder d'une façon louche et il va même l'éviter certainement. Il va même peut-être de traiter de pédé avec un peu de chance. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien, tout était de sa faute: Rhadamenthe n'avait pas pu se retenir pour la première fois de vie. Mais ces vingt ans et plus de solitude commençaient à lui peser... Il avait besoin d'un partenaire, d'un ami, d'une présence.

- Rhadamenthe... fit la voix hésitante de Kanon. Qui suis-je pour toi?

Se retournant, Rhadamenthe vit son colocataire qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Qu'il était beau et attirant. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu aux Enfers, il l'avait aimé... C'est pour ça qu'il voulait le tuer à tout prix de ses propres mains. Car s'il fallait qu'il soit tué par un spectre, il voulait que ce soit par lui! Mais maintenant, la guerre Sainte était terminée et plus personne ne devait tuer qui que ce soit. Alors, il avait décidé de l'ignorer pour ne pas souffrir. Mais avait-il pensé une seconde à Kanon? Non, Rhadamenthe n'avait pensé qu'à lui: il fuyait seul vers la solitude de peur de s'avouer son amour pour le Chevalier. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait de taille à le lui dire:

- Kanon. Tu es celui que j'aime et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir...

- Rhadamenthe...

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu n'étais qu'une moitié de toi-mêm mais moi aussi, je me sens être qu'une moitié de moi-même car je suis seul, comme toi. Je m'étais habitué à être avec les autres spectres, on s'entendait bien et aujourd'hui sans eux, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être ce que j'étais. Je suis aussi seul que toi, Kanon.

Kanon en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas encore s'il aimait le spectre mais il appréciait ses paroles et sa présence. Ce que Kanon voulait c'était une présence auprès de lui qui l'aimerait comme Saga l'avait aimé... comme un frère, comme quelqu'un d'unique. Et c'est ce qu'il était pour Rhadamenthe. Non, il était plus qu'un frère pour le Wyvern, il était beaucoup plus que ça! Rhadamenthe s'était approché de Kanon d'un pas hésitant lorsque celui-ci lui sauta au coup pour l'embrasser farouchement sur la bouche. Rhadamenthe, un peu déstabilisé mais bien content qu'on l'accepte, rendit le baiser à Kanon. Puis petit à petit, les lèvres de Rhadamenthe se glissèrent vers le cou du Dragon des Mer qui déchira son t-shirt qui gênait au parcours des lèvres du Wyvern.

Tous les deux se glissèrent dans le lit en se léchant. Puis Kanon laissa faire Rhadamenthe. Il n'avait jamais connu cet extase. Il sentait la langue de son partenaire descendre lentement vers son ventre puis se glisser vers son pénis. Rhadamenthe commençait à lui faire un pipe quand Kanon eut une érection. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Rhadamenthe qui avala le sperme goulûment. Kanon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose en plus... Et cette chose, c'était l'amour.

- Kanon, je t'aime tant! s'exclama Rhadamenthe.

Oui, Kanon aussi l'aimait! Et il était heureux d'entendre pour la première fois son nom lorsqu'il couchait avec quelqu'un car le nom qu'il avait toujours entendu dans ces moments-là c'était "Saga"... Kanon avait toujours été le remplaçant de son frère. Il avait toujours été le "Saga-bis". Mais là, c'était différent: il était Kanon. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit être quelqu'un d'unique et entier.

- Je t'aime, Rhadamenthe.

Lorsque deux moitiés se rencontrent et s'aiment, ils deviennent un et c'était le cas pour Rhadamenthe et Kanon.

FIN


End file.
